C'est la vie
by Crescent Beam Shower
Summary: Swedish. Tillfällig titel. Harry gifte sig med Cho istället för Ginny, och han trodde att han äntligen skulle bli lycklig. Han hade fel. Berättelsen handlar om Harrys liv efter kriget.
1. Chapter 1

Jag var uttråkad en dag, och… sen så skrev jag det här. Vet inte om jag kommer att fortsätta skriva eller om jag ska dissa den totalt så… läs den och lämna en kommentar, så får vi se.

Handling:

Harry och Ginny gör slut, av en anledning som senare visar sig vara helt dum. Förkrossad över detta, så gifter Harry sig med Cho. Han trodde att hans liv äntligen skulle bli bra efter det… han hade fel. Den här berättelsen handlar om Harrys liv efter kriget.

1.

"Du går alltid till Neville", gnällde Cho från soffan och stoppade i fler chokladpraliner i munnen samtidigt som hon talade. "Du är aldrig hemma längre och vi är aldrig tillsammans…"

"Om du slutade vara så lat och var lite trevlig för en gångs skull så skulle jag mer en gärna vara hemma", sa Harry ilsket och gav Chos uggla Usagi brevet som han skrivit till Ron.

Han satt i köket, och i rummet bredvid så låg Cho i soffan och bläddrade i en tidning samtidigt som hon proppade i sig godis.

"Cedric skulle aldrig ha behandlat mig så dåligt som du gör", muttrade Cho medan hon bläddrade frenetiskt i skvallertidningen hon läste, som om den inte räckte till för att underhålla henne längre.

Harry suckade bara och reste sig upp.

"Neville _igen_, eller hur?", sa hon och skrattade utan någon form av glädje i rösten.

Den här gången brydde sig Harry inte ens om att svara henne.

"Accio jacka", sa han dystert. Hans jacka flög sakta och elegant fram till honom. Harry drog sig på den lite snabbt.

"Varför transfererar du dig inte dit?", frågade Cho och kastade skvallertidningen på golvet. Hon tog tag i en annan som låg på bordet och rev nästan sönder den när hon bläddrade.

Harry öppnade dörren, tog ett steg ut och stängde igen den med en smäll.

_Varför gör hon så_, tänkte Harry medan han gick ned för gatan. _Ginny…_

Han stannade upp. Det gjorde ont att tänka på Ginny.

_Jag borde aldrig ha släppt henne_, tänkte han medan han gick nedför gatan.

Hans relation med Ginny var perfekt. Harry älskade henne, och Ginny älskade honom. De kom bra överens, och de skulle gifta sig. De hade till och med bestämt vad deras första barn skulle heta. (Ginny hade gått med på hans vilja att döpa barnen efter personer som hade varit viktiga för honom i hans liv. Och om det var en flicka, Lily. Om det blev en pojke, James.) Det enda som Harry hade irriterat sig på var att hon var bra vän med en i Holyhead Harpies, quidditchlaget som hon spelade i. Till slut så hade Ginny tröttnat på hans avundsjuka och brutit deras förlovning.

Dagen efter så hade Harry dessutom sett en liten ruta i The Daily Prophet som gratulerade Ginnys vän, han hade tydligen gift sig samma dag som Ginny lämnat honom.

Det hade varit som om en liten bit av honom dog. Efter att de hade gjort slut så hade han alltid känt sig tom, men han intalade sig att det var hon som hade överreagerat. Men när han läste om quidditchspelarens giftermål… hela världen föll isär, och Harry visste att han hade gjort fel.

Och så hade Cho dykt upp. Hon hade lyssnat på honom när han berättat om hur mycket han ångrade sig, kramat honom när han var sorgsen. Hon sydde ihop hans sår. Harry visste att Cho också var sorgsen, även om hon faktiskt inte hade sagt det högt. Hon hade aldrig kommit över Cedric.

Deras vänskap hade övergått till ett förhållande utan att någon av dem varit beredd på det. Harry misstänkte att hon inte heller varit alltför bekväm med situationen. Men vad hade de annars för val? De hade helat varandra nu, så de kunde inte leva utan varandra.

Men långa nätter av att prata om livet och dess nedgångar började förvandlas till fredagskvällar när Cho låg i soffan och läste skvallertidningar. Och om hon inte hade köpt en, så låg hon och sov eller kollade på TV. Och om inget av detta var tillräckligt så bråkade hon med Harry.

Han hade varit desperat, han ville inte förlora henne. Att förlora Cho skulle vara som att förlora Ginny igen. Så han friade, och förvånansvärt nog så tackade Cho ja.

Plötsligt så var allting bra igen, och bröllopet hade varit väldigt vackert, Harry var nöjd. Men bara en vecka efter att de hade gift sig så var de tillbaka i sina gamla vanor. Cho var otrevlig och iskall, och dokusåpor var hennes högsta prioritet. Barn var det inte ens talan om, och särskilt inte barn med hans föräldrars namn.

Harry stannade vid dörren där Neville och Susan bodde. Kort efter kriget så hade Susan – en Hufflepuffelev som gått i Harrys årskurs – och Neville hittat varandra. Nu så hade de flyttat ihop, och deras hus hade blivit som Harrys hem.

När det inte gick bra med Cho – för det mesta, alltså – så brukade Harry gå hem till dem. Susan lagade mat till honom, och så satt de och lyssnade medan Harry berättade vad som gjort Cho upprörd denna gång. Det kändes inte bra att störa Neville och Susan, Harry tyckte att de borde spendera mer tid tillsammans än med honom, men Neville hade insisterat på att han besökte dem ofta. Harry blev förvånad av detta, han var tydligen mer omtyckt än han trodde.

Ibland så kom Hannah Abbot på besök, hon var bästa vän med Susan. Harry tyckte om Hannah, hon var söt, glad, och positiv.

Förlorad i sina tankar så märkte Harry knappt att han hade stått vid dörren löjligt länge. När det slog honom att han faktiskt stod utanför deras hus så knackade han tre gånger.

Dörren öppnades, och – som vanligt – så höll Neville på att slå till Harry med dörren. Harry gjorde en grimas.

"Förlåt", sa Neville och skrattade. "Jag fattar inte att jag verkligen gör det där varje gång."

Harry skrattade med honom, halvhjärtat. Neville måste ha lagt märke till det, för Harry såg att något ändrades i hans blick. Men Neville fortsatte att le, och gjorde en rörelse med handen som Harry tolkade som ett tecken att han kunde gå in i huset.

Harry kunde inte låta bli att tänka tanken. _Äntligen hemma_. Det var en skön och avslappnad känsla att stiga in i Neville och Susans hus. Harry kände lukten av Nevilles kaffe från köket, och hörde att Susan redan hade börjat steka pannkakor åt honom.

Huset var litet och enkelt, men han älskade det. Precis som han och Chos hus så fanns det inte särskilt mycket som visade att det var en trollkarl och häxa som bodde där, det mesta var faktiskt saker som man kunde hitta i ett hem som tillhörde en mugglare.

Harry gick in i köket, och öppnade skåpet.

"God eftermiddag, Harry", sa Susan vänligt och vände på pannkakan som hon just nu stekte.

"God eftermiddag, Susan", svarade Harry och tog ut en tallrik ur skåpet. Han öppnade en låda lite snabbt och plockade ut en kniv och en gaffel till sig själv.

"Hur är det med Ron?", frågade Susan. Hon visste att Ron brevväxlade med Harry. När han tänkte efter, så visste nog Susan och Neville det mesta om honom nu för tiden. Neville satte sig vid bordet, och Harry hörde att han tog en klunk av sitt kaffe.

"Han och Hermione har gjort slut igen", sa Harry lite sorgset.

Neville suckade.

"Kan de inte bara sluta och inse att de älskar varandra?", undrade han och drack lite till.

"Jag hoppas att de en dag gör det", sa Harry. Han tänkte tillbaka, för några veckor sedan, när Ron skickat honom en bild på honom och Hermione. De hade armen om varandra, och Ron kysste henne på kinden på bilden. När Harry hade sett den bilden, så var det som om en del av honom visste. Visste att hans två bästa vänner var menade att vara tillsammans.

Men ironin hade slagit till, och dagen efter så hade de gjort slut. Och sedan så hade de blivit tillsammans, gjort slut. Blivit tillsammans, gjort slut. Och sedan så hade de blivit tillsammans igen och förlovat sig, och nu gjort slut ännu en gång.

"De hittar tillbaka till varandra ska du se", sa Susan och la pannkakan ovanpå de andra. "Harry, du har fyra pannkakor här."

Men Harry var fast i sina tankar.

"En del av mig är faktiskt orolig", erkände han. "Ron berättade att Hermione hade slängt förlovningsringen på gräsmattan, sedan så hade hon gått därifrån. Hon lämnade massor av sina saker där, och hon har fortfarande inte hämtat dem. De gjorde slut för flera dagar sedan."

Susan log lite snett och la pannkakorna på hans tallrik.

"Åh", sa Harry. "Förlåt Susan", tillade han medan han tog med sig tallriken till bordet.

"Det gör inget", sa Susan lugnt. Hon satte sig bredvid Harry och började istället ställa frågor om honom och Cho. Neville deltog aldrig i det här samtalet lika mycket som Susan gjorde, men han lyssnade, och ibland så avbröt han Harry och ställde frågor som gav Harry massor av nya tankar.

Harry berättade för Susan om hur mycket Cho jämförde honom med Cedric, när Neville avbröt honom.

"Är det inte Cedrics födelsedag imorgon?", frågade han.

"Neville!", nästan skrek Susan chockat. "Hur kan du…?"

"Jag menade inte så", sa Neville snabbt och blev röd i ansiktet. "Jag menade… det här skulle ha varit hans födelsedag."

Det blev helt tyst. Harry stirrade ner i golvet.

Han tyckte inte illa om Cedric. Cedric var en hjälte, och han hade varit en bra vän till Harry under hans fjärde skolår. Men det kändes så fel att prata om Cedric. Harry ville bara glömma vad som hade hänt på kyrkogården… Harry kände en rysning genom hela kroppen när han tänkte ordet "kyrkogård".

Men om Cedric skulle ha fyllt år imorgon, så innebar det att Cho skulle vara helt förstörd när han kom hem. Harry hade inte ork att stå ut med ännu ett utbrott från henne.

"Är det okej om jag sover här ikväll?", frågade Harry.

"Alltid", sa Susan och log. Harry kände en lättnad, även om han kände sig lite elak mot Cho på något sätt. Det var förstås fel att lämna henne när hon var ledsen, men de senaste veckorna så hade han blivit otroligt deprimerad av att höra hennes tjat.

Då hördes några knackningar på dörren.

"Det är säkert Hannah", sa Susan och reste sig upp. "Jag går och öppnar."

Harry och Neville satt kvar i köket, helt tysta. Harry tyckte inte om tystnaden, men Neville verkade knappt lägga märke till den. Han stirrade upp i taket, och såg fundersam ut.

Susan och Hannah gick in i köket, djupt inne i ett samtal. Harry visste inte vad det handlade om, och han hade svårt att bry sig för tillfället. Han var alltför fast i sin depression.

"Hannah", sa Neville kort.

Harry granskade Nevilles ansiktsuttryck. Neville såg nästan förvånad ut. Han vände sig om för att se Hannahs, och hon såg ungefär likadan ut.

"Neville", sa hon.

Harry blev alltid lika illamående av att se Hannah. Det var inte så att det var något fel på henne – raka motsatsen snarare. Hannah var perfekt.

Hon var skönheten själv. Med sitt långa, blonda hår, sina mörkt gröna ögon och det perfekta leendet som alltid fick Harry att känna sig lycklig, så var hon så nära perfektion som en människa kunde bli.

Det var just därför som Harry kände sig illamående av att se henne. Den vackra kvinnan fick honom att känna sig smutsig på ett sätt som han hade svårt att beskriva. Bara att tänka på henne fick honom att känna sig som om han var otrogen mot Cho.

Hannah satte sig ner, bredvid honom. Harry försökte hålla andan, men han gav upp väldigt fort. Hon hade någon form av parfym på sig varje dag, som alltid gjorde honom förvirrad. Hon doftade som alla möjliga blommor på sommaren, doften var så stark att det gjorde ont att andas in den. Harry undrade om det var någon sorts magisk parfym, för så fort som han kände lukten så ville han vara nära henne.

Den känslan blandat med illamåendet var nästan hemskare än Chos dagliga tjat.

"Har du bråkat med Cho igen?", frågade hon.

Harry vände på huvudet och försökte att andas in lite vanlig luft. Hannah måste ha tolkat det som ett ja, eftersom att hon fortsatte tala:

"Jag vet hur det känns… jag har redan berättat det här så många gånger, du har nog tröttnat."

Harry kollade på henne igen. Hennes leende avslöjade hennes tänder, som var lika vita som snö. När hon fortsatte att prata om sitt dåliga förhållande med Derek som hade avslutats för ett halvår sedan, så andades Harry in doften igen.

Alla hans sinnen sa åt honom att sätta sig närmare henne, lägga sin hand på hennes hand… illamåendet slog till igen.

Var hon tvungen att ha den där parfymen hela tiden? Harry undrade när den skulle ta död på honom. Väldigt snart, kändes det som. Så hade det känts enda sedan första dagen han hade andats in den mystiska parfymen, men nu var han övertygad. Parfymen skulle bli hans död, den hade fortsatt jobbet som Voldemort misslyckats med.

Hannah slutade till slut att tala, och hon och Susan lämnade rummet. Harry vände blicken mot Neville, och Neville kollade tillbaka på honom.

"Jag är trött", sa Harry till sist och gäspade. _Lögnare_, sa en röst i hans huvud, men Harry ignorerade den.

"Redan?", frågade Neville, förvånad. "Det är ju inte ens mörkt ute."

"Det har varit en lång dag", ljög Harry och reste sig upp. Han hade varit där så många gånger så han visste vart elixiret som skulle få honom att somna fanns.

"Okej", sa Neville. Harry log. Neville var alltid så vänlig, och han krävde aldrig någon förklaring. En bättre vän kunde inte finnas…

Harry kände ett litet sting i hjärtat när han tänkte det. Han kom ihåg alla underbara stunder han hade haft med Ron och Hermione.

När han och Ginny gjort slut så var det som om han hade gjort slut med Hermione och Ron också.

Nu, lite senare, så hade han och Ron börjat brevväxla. Men det var inte samma sak. Om någon hade frågat honom vem hans bästa vän var så hade Harry svarat "Neville". Bästa vän kanske var lite starkt. Hans _enda _vän verkade passa beskrivningen mycket bättre.

Harry avbröt sina tankar, och tog ut sömnelixiret ur skåpet.

"God natt Harry", sa han till sig själv innan han drack en klunk av innehållet.

[…]

Tycks? Skriv en kommentar om berättelsen så kanske jag fortsätter…


	2. Chapter 2

_Tack för era reviews! :D Jag är fortfarande inte helt säker på om jag ska göra klart den här, men jag ger den en chans till. Det här kapitlet skulle egentligen ha blivit längre… men när jag väl skrivit ner allt så blev det väldigt kort, tyvärr._

När Harry vaknade nästa morgon så låg han i en skön säng. Han log, för han visste vart han låg – i Susans och Nevilles gästrum. Han kände sig alltid bekväm i den, för det var hans säng. Egentligen inte, förstås, men det var mer hans säng än sängen som fanns hemma hos Cho… hemma hos honom och Cho.

Han undrade om det fanns någonting som skulle kunna förstöra ett så underbart sätt att vakna på.

Det visade sig, att det fanns det.

Harry hörde röster från rummet bredvid honom. Han identifierade rösterna som Neville och Susan. I början så log han, men sedan så blev rösterna högre, ilsknare. Det lät som att de var arga på varandra.

Det kändes som om en liten del av honom gick sönder när han insåg att de svor och skrek åt varandra.

Var det hans fel att de bråkade? Han hade varit så beroende av dem på senaste tiden, de hade aldrig fått någon ensamtid. Tänk om de gjorde slut, och han tvingades välja mellan Neville och Susan? Vart skulle han ta vägen? Han hade panik, och scener där han blev tvungen att ställa sig emellan när de bråkade spelades upp i hans huvud.

Harry satt i fosterställning och gungade fram och tillbaka. Han kände sig som en liten tioårig pojke igen. Minnen av att ha sprungit ifrån Dudley och hans gäng visade sig, och de vägrade försvinna. Harry skakade på huvudet och försökte tänka på andra saken, men bilden bara fortsatte att återvända. Frustrerad så la han båda händerna om sitt huvud och försökte desperat att tänka på lyckliga saker, ungefär som när han frammanade en patronusbesvärjelse.

Hans tankar avbröts när han hörde en dörr stängas med en smäll. Susan eller Neville måste ha blivit så arga på varandra att någon av dem lämnat huset – precis som han hade lämnat Cho dagen innan…

Dörren till rummet öppnades, och Harry tittade upp för att se vem som var där.

Det var Neville.

"Hörde du det där?", frågade han med en orolig röst. Harry nickade, och slutade omfamna sina ben, han ville inte visa hur berörd han blivit av deras bråk.

"Vad handlade bråket om?", frågade Harry istället, och reste sig upp ur sängen. Han hade sovit i kläderna han hade haft på sig dagen innan, så han hade fortfarande på sig dem. (Alla äckel på Internet suckar.)

Neville ryckte på axlarna.

"Det… det var ingenting", sa han lite osäkert.

"Om det var om mig så är det okej", sa Harry snabbt och tog på sig glasögonen. Harry granskade Nevilles ögon. Det var en konstig glimt i dem, och Neville såg lite ovanligt stel ut. "Jag kan gå härifrån om jag stör er, det var nog ändå inte så bra av mig att lämna Cho idag. Hon kan behöva mitt stöd, eller hur?"

Harry försökte le i slutet av meningen, men hans mungipor sjönk ner till en ledsen min direkt efteråt.

Neville la handen på Harrys axel.

"Jag lovar", sa han allvarligt. "Jag och Susan vill ha dig här. Vi tycker att du förtjänar att bli bättre behandlad. Bråket handlade om…"

Neville hejdade sig själv mitt i meningen.

"Vet du vad", sa han med lite gladare röst. "Vi borde gå och göra något roligt idag."

Harry nickade, men för tillfället hade han svårt att förställa sig att det faktiskt fanns roliga saker i världen.

"Du ska ju börja jobba igen om två dagar", fortsatte Neville.

Harry slog handen för pannan. Han hade inte tänkt på det. Han hade tagit en lång semester från sitt jobb som auror för att ta hand om Cho, och den semestern skulle ta slut om två dagar.

Till slut så skakade Harry på huvudet.

"Du borde springa efter Susan", sa han.

Neville blinkade till och stirrade chockat på Harry.

"Är du säker?", frågade Neville förvånat. "Vill du inte se den där teatern som de har satt upp i Diagongränden…?"

"Tro mig", sa Harry och försökte le. "Det viktigaste för mig just nu är inte att jag har roligt, det är att du och Susan kommer överens. Ni har varit så snälla mot mig, och tagit hand om mig när det inte har gått bra mellan mig och Cho. Snälla, hitta Susan och be henne om ursäkt. Det sista jag vill är att ni…"

Harry avslutade meningen även fast den inte var klar. Han ville inte ens säga ordet.

Men Harry såg någonting konstigt i Nevilles blick. Han såg nästan skyldig ut. _Som om att göra slut med Susan var det han precis hade gjort._

"Snälla", sa Harry, så tyst att det nästan var en viskning.

Det blev en lång paus. Neville fortsatte att se på Harry med den där konstiga blicken, och det oroade honom. Men till sist så blinkade Neville till och vände blicken mot väggen.

"Du har rätt", sa han. "Tack."

Och utan att se på Harry en enda gång till, så rusade Neville ut ur rummet. Harry stirrade ner på sina fötter, och hörde hur Neville kastade trollformler för att hitta sin jacka och sina skor. När han hörde ljudet av ytterdörren som stängdes, så började Harry fundera på vart han skulle gå nu.

Han ville träffa Hannah. Det var underligt, men han ville det. Men Harry visste inte vart hon var, vilket gjorde det svårt.

Till slut, även om han inte alls ville det, så bestämde han sig för att gå "hem", och träffa Cho. Om han skulle gå någonstans kanske det var bra att berätta vart han gick först, ifall någonting skulle hända honom. Dessutom så kanske Cho var ledsen och behövde bli uppmuntrad. Även om hans kärlek till Cho inte var lika stark som den han hade känt för Ginny… som den han fortfarande kände, även om han inte ville erkänna det riktigt – trots det, så hatade han att se Cho olycklig. Hon hade trots allt helat honom efter att han gjort slut med Ginny, och hon var hans fru. Det betydde något för honom.

Han tog trollstaven som låg på bordet bredvid sängen.

"_Accio jacka och skor_", sa han dystert. Men när skorna kom flygandes så kom han på att han inte kunde gå med skor inomhus. Han skrattade åt sin egen dumhet.

Snabbt så drog han på sig sin blåa jacka, och så tog han upp sina slitna gympaskor och bar dem till ytterdörren, där han satte på sig dem.

Han var tvungen att knyta skorna hela tiden, men knuten gick alltid upp. Det var inte så att han brydde sig – problemet var att människor, åtminstone en gång i veckan, pekade på hans skor och sa: "Dina skor är inte knutna." Harry förstod inte varför de la märke till det, hade de inte andra saker att oroa sig för?

Han låste dörren med en besvärjelse, eftersom att han inte hade nycklar, och så började han gå. Harry tyckte inte om att transferera sig, det var mycket skönare att gå på en promenad, så kunde han få lite frisk luft. Med undantag från när rökare gick förbi och blåste rök i ansiktet på honom.

Det var tidigt på morgonen, så mycket få människor var ute. Då och då såg han en bil som körde förbi, men det var allt.

Till slut så såg han att en kvinna kom gåendes. Hon hade med sig en barnvagn, och i satt en liten flicka. Hon hade ljust brunt hår uppsatt i två tofsar, och en grön klänning med matchande söta skor. Flickan vände blicken mot Harry och log.

"Vad heter du?", frågade hon plötsligt.

Kvinnan som styrde barnvagnen blev förvånad, och stannade. Harry var också förvånad över att ett barn han aldrig hade träffat förut pratade med honom.

"Harry Potter", svarade han.

Flickan log ännu mer mot honom, och kvinnan småskrattade lite. Harry skrattade med henne, sedan så vinkade han hejdå åt dem innan han fortsatte gå.

Harry kom fortfarande ihåg hur flickan hade lett mot honom när han var framme vid hans och Chos hus. Han var glad att det fanns barn som var så glada, han själv hade inte varit lika lyckligt lottad när han var yngre.

Han öppnade dörren, som var olåst. Harry rynkade pannan. Varför hade hon inte låst den när han gått? Brydde hon sig inte om någon gjorde inbrott? Visserligen hade de kastat flera skyddsbesvärjelser över huset, men om dörren inte var låst så var de flesta av besvärjelserna rätt så värdelösa.

"Cho?", ropade Harry när han steg in i huset. När inget svar kom så började han bli orolig. Utan att ta av sig skorna så gick han in i köket.

Alla skåpen var öppnade, som om någon hade letat efter något. Hade någon gjort inbrott trots allt? Harry kände sig helt tom inombords, och började bli riktigt orolig.

"Cho?", ropade han igen, den här gången mycket högre. Men Harry fick fortfarande inget svar. Han gick in i rummet bredvid, där Cho hade legat i soffan och läst en tidning när han hade lämnat huset.

Harry höll på att tappa andan.

Cho låg på golvet, med ansiktet neråt. Runt henne låg burkar och flaskor, som alla innehållit medicin – både mugglares och trollkarlars. De flesta hade knuffats ner, och tabletter och drycker låg utspillt runt om.

Ett glas stod på bordet bredvid Cho, och det var tomt.

Harry stod mållös vid scenen ett tag, sedan så började han sakta inse vad det var som hade hänt.

"Cho!", skrek han. Han föll ner på knä och lyckades vända på henne, så att hon låg på rygg. Hon svarade inte, hon låg bara där, med slutna ögon.

"CHO!", skrek Harry igen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nu vill jag ha åtminstone tre reviews, annars fortsätter jag inte. :o Skrev kapitlet och redigerade det när jag var väldigt trött, så förvänta er inget superbt. Men storyn blir lite intressantare, det kan jag lova.**

Harry satt på knä vid sängen som Cho låg i. Han höll henne i handen när hon började vakna till. I hans ögon hade tårar trängt fram, men han gjorde sitt bästa för att dölja dem. Om hon såg hur olycklig han blivit så kanske hon gjorde det igen, och det ville han inte.

Hon slog upp ögonen och gav honom en förvirrad blick. Sedan så vände hon sig bort från honom, förmodligen hade hon sett hans ledsna blick och skämts.

"Cho", sa han och flätade in sina fingrar i hennes. "Snälla, prata med mig, jag är inte arg."

Cho vägrade att möta hans blick. Harry suckade och släppte hennes hand.

"Okej", sa han besviket. "Jag förstår om du inte vill prata med mig, men nu får du faktiskt ta och berätta varför du försökte ta självmord."

Ordet "självmord" fick honom att rysa. Harry reste sig upp för att hämta en stol – han tänkte inte lämna rummet förrän hon hade pratat med honom. Han kände sig väldigt stel efter att ha suttit bredvid Chos säng hela natten och oroat sig.

När han bar upp stolen så funderade han över sina känslor för henne. Han kunde inte beskriva det. Han var inte kär i henne, men trots det så brydde han sig om henne – och han brydde sig inte om henne på det vänskapliga planet.

Han älskade henne, men inte som han älskade… Harry satte ner stolen och slöt ögonen. Han ville inte ens tänka på hennes namn, det gjorde för ont. Han saknade henne så mycket, särskilt efter att Cho hade börjat bli så iskall.

_Ginny…_

Harry tryckte knytnävarna mot huvudet och förbannade sig själv för att han hade tänkt hennes namn. Hon skulle aldrig ta tillbaka honom, han måste acceptera det. Dessutom så hade hans fru fått någon form av utbrott och försökt ta självmord, han måste tänka på det problemet nu.

Han satt där och väntade på att Cho skulle tala med honom. Det kändes som att minst två timmar hade gått när hon till sist vände sig åt hans håll med tårfyllda ögon.

"Förlåt", viskade hon och torkade tårarna med täcket hon hade ovanpå sig. Hon snyftade till.

Harry tog ett djupt andetag.

"Vad hände?", frågade han, i ett försök att låta förstående. Tyvärr så bröts hans röst och hans oro blev tydlig.

Cho snyftade till ännu en gång.

"J… j-jag blev så deprimerad", viskade hon och undvek Harrys blick när hon talade. "Sen… sen hittade jag inget att tröstäta. Då…"

Hon avbröt sig själv mitt i historien och begravde ansiktet i täcket. Harry vände blicken mot sina slitna skor, osäker på vad han skulle säga. Det var så mycket han ville diskutera med henne, men det kändes inte rätt att göra det när hon låg på Sankt Mungos efter ett självmordsförsök.

Han satt kvar på stolen ett tag och lät henne gråta ut. Ungefär en halvtimme senare så hade hon torkat tårarna och fått en stabil röst igen. Cho såg till och med lite gladare ut. Men snart så blev hennes ansiktsuttryck allvarligt.

"Harry", sa hon. Harry kunde höra på hennes ton att det här var nyheter som han antingen skulle älska eller hata.

"Vad är det… älskling?", frågade han, och tvingade sig själv att lägga till "älskling" på slutet. Harry hade inte kallat henne älskling på väldigt länge, så det kändes väldigt tvingat när han sa det.

"Jag tänker inte låtsas som att vi har ett perfekt äktenskap", sa hon och satte sig med rak rygg i sängen. "Det har vi verkligen inte. Du behöver en fru som är lite gladare, och jag behöver en make som tar hand om mig lite bättre."

"Jag försökte", sa Harry envist. "Men du…"

Cho viftade med handen som ett tecken på att han skulle vara tyst. Harry bestämde sig för att lyda och stängde munnen. Hon kanske hade något vettigt att säga.

"Jag vill inte be om en skilsmässa", sa hon snabbt. "I alla fall inte än. Så, jag tycker att vi ska ta en paus i vårt förhållande. Om det inte går bra och vi är ännu mer olyckliga utan varandra så…"

Hon avslutade inte meningen, det behövdes inte. Hon log blygt mot Harry, som var mållös. Han var osäker på att orden verkligen kom ur hennes mun. Hennes självmordsförsök måste ha fått henne att inse ett och annat.

"Jag håller med", sa Harry andlöst. "Cho, jag är så glad att du pratar med mig om det här."

Cho svarade med ett leende. Men plötsligt så insåg Harry något.

"Vem ska få huset?", frågade han henne.

"Du", sa Cho snabbt – lite för snabbt. "Missförstå mig inte", tillade hon när hon såg hans förvånade blick. "Jag tycker om vårat hus. Men det är för många minnen där, jag skulle inte kunna hantera det. Dessutom så skulle jag kunna bo hos mina föräldrar i Kanada."

Harry nickade som svar. Det verkade som ett bra förslag. Men han undrade om hon verkligen skulle klara sig utan honom… nej, han undrade om han skulle kunna klara sig utan henne. Trots problemen i deras äktenskap så hade hon alltid varit _där_. Utan hennes prasslande i skåpen när hon letade efter något att äta efter en lång period av gråtande så skulle huset vara väldigt tomt.

"Jag älskar dig Harry", sa Cho till honom. Harry hörde på hennes röst att hennes definition av "älskar" var likadan som hans – det eller så försökte hon bara få ett fint avslut på samtalet. Vilket som, det spelade ingen roll för honom.

"Jag älskar dig också Cho", sa Harry till henne. Han lyfte upp hennes hand och kysste ringen som han hade gett henne när de gift sig. "Väntar du på någon?", tillade han, för han ville inte lämna henne om hon skulle vara helt ensam där.

"Min kusin är på väg", berättade Cho för honom. "Du vet, Maira? Ni träffades på vårt bröllop."

Harry tänkte efter. Maira…

"Var det hon som hade flätat sitt hår?", frågade han. "Och… hon tog med sig en vattenmelon eftersom att hon inte visste vad hon skulle köpa till oss i bröllopspresent?"

Cho skrattade, och hennes skratt smittade av sig till honom. Harry tyckte att både hennes och hans skratt var lite pressat, men det skulle ha varit ännu värre om han inte hade skrattat med henne.

"Jag hoppas att vi träffas snart igen Harry", sa Cho när Harry reste sig upp för att lämna rummet. "Och om du träffar en annan kvinna så önskar jag dig all lycka…"

Den sista meningen uttalades inte med världens glädje, men Harry accepterade det. Trots att han inte var kär i henne så var det något med bilden av Cho tillsammans med en annan man som han inte var förtjust i, så han förstod.

"Hejdå", sa Harry och vinkade adjö till sin fru innan han lämnade henne.

Utanför hennes rum på Sankt Mungos så försökte Harry ta in allt som hade sagts.

De hade tagit en "paus" från sitt äktenskap… hon skulle åka till Kanada för att bo tillsammans med sina föräldrar, och han hade fått huset.

Till sin förvåning så var han inte alltför uppspelt. Istället så sjönk han ner, så att han satt med ryggen mot väggen, och kände hur en känsla av depression omfamnade honom. Han ville bara sitta där för alltid och inte behöva röra sig en enda centimeter.

Tills en röst som han kände igen ropade hans namn.

Han slog upp ögonen, som hade varit slutna, och såg sig omkring för att se vem det var som hade hittat honom.

"Hannah", sa han förvånat när häxan flög rakt in i hans famn och gav honom en kram. Sådan tur var så hade hon inte på sig parfymen som varit så jobbig dagen innan.

"Neville berättade om Cho", förklarade hon, fortfarande i Harrys famn. "Mår hon bra? Vad tänker du göra? Försökte hon ta självmord?"

Hannah fortsatte att rabbla upp frågor. Men Harry lyssnade inte helt, istället så granskade han hennes skimrande ögon.

"Tänker du…"

"Vill du gå ut med mig?"

Orden flög ur Harrys mun innan han ens tänkt frågan i sitt huvud. Han var så oförberedd på det att hans hand slog sig snabbt för hans mun. Han ville skrika åt sig själv i en oändlighet för att han hade frågat henne det – dessutom så hade han frågat henne direkt efter att hans fru, eller före detta fru möjligtvis, precis hade återhämtat sig efter ett självmordsförsök.

Just när Harry inte trodde att det kunde bli hemskare, så svarade Hannah:

"Jag är så ledsen Harry… jag trodde att du hade hört… jag menar… Harry, jag älskar… du får prata med…"

Det var inget direkt svar, bara massor av mummel, vilket bara gjorde situationen ännu värre.

"Hannah", sa Harry lugnt. "Om du inte gillar mig så är det okej…" Dock så var känslan han hade inom sig allt annat än okej. "Du behöver inte hitta på en ursäkt."

"Det är ingen ursäkt", sa Hannah ledsamt. "Jag svär Harry, jag har en anledning. Det är…"

Hon tog ett djupt andetag, och Harry visste redan innan hon uttalade den hemska sanningen att det inte var goda nyheter.

"Det är Neville, Harry. Jag är förälskad i honom, och jag tror att han tycker om mig också."

[…]

**Stackars Harry… nu har han "tagit en paus" från sitt äktenskap, och kvinnan som han var intresserad av är förälskad i hans bästa vän.**

**I nästa kapitel (om jag får mer än tre reviews, annars kan ni glömma't) så… HAHA, trodde ni på allvar att jag skulle avslöja någonting? Nej då, det klart att jag inte tänker berätta vad som händer. Men, om ni som läser är duktiga och skriver en review så får ni ju väldigt snart se vad som händer…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okej, då, jag skriver väl ett till kapitel… :$ Blev så glad att en person faktiskt läser den här berättelsen. Varning dock, det här kapitlet kommer inte att vara alltför spännande. I nästa kapitel så kommer Harry att gå till jobbet som auror. Allt kommer nog inte att vara särskilt detaljerat, för jag kommer inte ihåg någonting om Trolldomsministeriet och kommer förmodligen att hämta nödvändig information från wikipedia.**

**Jag är för lat för att läsa igenom det och lägga till detaljer… förlåt. Jag ska kanske skriva om den här berättelsen igen när jag är klar, och då redigera den. Låter det bra?**

Hur hade han ens kunnat föreställa sig att man kunde lita på andra trollkarlar? Harry svor åt sin egen dumhet medan han sparkade av sig skorna i hallen. Det klart att Neville skulle bli förälskad i en annan kvinna så att Harrys värld skulle vändas uppochner igen. Nu hade han ingenstans att ta vägen. Det var som att uppleva stunden då han och Ginny avslutat sitt förhållande om och om igen.

Harry ställde sig i köket och vrålade ilsket. Han grep tag i en tallrik som stod på bordet, och använde all sin kraft för att kasta den i golvet. Den krossades i tusentals bitar.

Han knöt nävarna och andades häftigt. Harry försökte att lugna ner sig själv. Han borde inte få ett utbrott över det här. Neville skulle fortfarande vara hans vän – och Susan också. Det fanns ingen anledning att krossa tallrikar…

Framför hans ögon så spelades scenen med Hannah upp, och den upprepades flera gånger i rad. Det var som att hans huvud retade honom för hans nederlag. "Jag är förälskad i honom, och jag tror att han tycker om mig också…", "Jag är förälskad i honom, och jag tror att han tycker om mig också…", "Jag är förälskad i honom, och jag tror att han tycker om mig också…", "Jag är förälskad i honom, och jag tror att-"

Harry satte sig ner på det iskalla köksgolvet. Ännu en gång var han den ynkliga lilla tioåringen som flytt från Dudley och hans gäng. Han hade aldrig förtjänat trollkarlsvärlden, han var för feg. Han hade inte stått där och slagit tillbaka. Nu hade han dessutom blivit ännu hemskare än Dudley själv – han hade inte sett att Cho innerst inne var mer deprimerad än han någonsin kunde ha varit. Han hade klagat framför Neville och Susan över hans äktenskap som höll på att krascha i diket, och under tiden hade hans fru förberett sig inför sitt självmord.

Ilskan och sorgen fortsatte att bubbla upp inom honom. Harry flyttade sig närmare väggen och försökte samla sig. Det fanns en liten, liten chans att han skulle kunna fortsätta vara vän med Neville och Susan, även om de separerade. Det hade varit svårt när Ron och Hermione blivit ihop och gjort slut, men han hade klarat det. Kanske Neville och Susan blir tillsammans igen, precis som dem? Harry försökte intala sig att det måste bli så. Något annat kunde inte ens vara möjligt. Harry kände hur lugnet svepte över honom, men en liten bit av paniken fanns fortfarande kvar. Harry slog armarna om sig själv och försökte andas lugnare.

En tornuggla flög in genom fönstret – som av okänd anledning var öppet – och släppte ett brev på golvet. Harry darrade och följde ugglan med blicken när den började flyga runt i huset. Snabbt så gick Harry fram till fönstret och stängde det. Varför var det öppet? Han skulle bli tvungen att säga till Cho…

Harry kände en konstig känsla i magen. Han hade nästan glömt bort att han aldrig skulle se Cho igen. En känsla av tomhet ilade igenom honom. Men han skakade på huvudet. Det var bättre för både honom och henne att vara ifrån varandra, det visste han.

Harry vände istället blicken mot brevet. Hans nyfikenhet besegrade honom och han öppnade det. Han blev inte förvånad över att få höra att det var ifrån Ron.

_Harry,_

_Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra. Jag saknar Hermione, men vet du vad som hände idag? När jag gick till jobbet så stod hon och pratade med MALFOY! Jag frågade henne vad fan det var hon gjorde med illern, och då slog hon till mig och sa att de dejtade! Hon skojar, eller hur? Hon kan inte vara tillsammans med Malfoy, det är omöjligt, eller hur? Svara inte på det, jag vet att det är omöjligt._

_Men det har varit ett tag sedan vi träffades Harry, vi kanske borde göra det igen? Vi föll ju isär lite när… du vet. Men vi hörs._

_Ron._

Harry bara stirrade på brevet ett tag. Det här var absolut inte vad han hade förväntat sig. Han hade faktiskt trott att Ron och Hermione skulle ha blivit tillsammans igen nu. Vanligtvis blev de sams bara några timmar efter att de hade bråkat, men nu rörde det sig om två dagar. Han kunde inte neka till att det oroade honom lite.

Harry var glad att Ron hade skrivit till honom och bett om att få träffas, men han var inte alls på humör för det. För tillfället ville han bara krypa ihop, somna, och aldrig vakna igen. Motvilligt så bestämde sig Harry för att svara. Han gjorde sitt bästa för att inte visa sin depression – han förtjänade den efter det som hade hänt. Snabbt så tog han fram ett papper och skrev ett hastigt meddelande till Ron.

_Hej Ron,_

_Cho och jag gjorde slut…_

Harry stannade till där. Han bestämde sig för att inte prata om hennes självmordsförsök. Det var hans fel, så varför skulle han försöka få Ron att tycka synd om honom?

… _så jag bad Hannah att gå ut med mig. Hon som gick i Hufflepuff när vi var på Hogwarts. Hon var inte intresserad. Jag tror att Hermione bara försökte göra dig avundsjuk. Du tycker om henne och hon tycker om dig – vad var det ni bråkade om som var så viktigt att det kunde förstöra det?_

_Jag ska börja jobba imorgon, vi kanske ses på Trolldomsministeriet?_

_Harry_

Harry gav brevet till tornugglan. Den hoade glatt och började flyga mot fönstret.

"Nej…!", skrek Harry, och ugglan slog in i fönstret. Den föll ner på diskbänken, men snabbt så reste den sig upp igen och hoade förvirrat. Harry kunde inte låta bli att utlåta ett dämpat skratt medan han gick fram till fönstret och öppnade det åt ugglan. Den flög ut, och Harry stängde snabbt fönstret igen.

Han gick sakta mot sovrummet, sedan så föll han ner på sängen. För det ögonblicket hade Harry inget intresse för omvärlden. Allt föll isär, vad var anledningen till att älska någon eller något över huvud taget?

All hans styrka försvann, och han slöt ögonen och somnade. En del av honom hoppades på att vakna och inse att allt varit en dröm. Ginny skulle väcka honom och kyssa honom. Den perfekta världen som han en gång hade haft, hade aldrig blivit krossad.

Men han visste att det var omöjligt. Han hade satt sig själv i den här situationen, och det fanns ingen väg ut ur den.

[…]

**Så, det där var lite tråkigt, men jag var tvungen att ha med det.**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sparkade på småstenar och grus medan Mike pratade på. Mike – eller Michael Tanner som han egentligen hette – hade nyligen avslutat sin Hogwartsutbildning och skulle bli auror. Harry hade fått i uppdrag att ta med sig honom på uppdragen som han skulle tilldelas den dagen. Han hade i början tyckt att det kanske skulle vara lite roligt att få prata med nykomlingen, men snart lärde han sig att det inte alls var fallet, Mike var ungefär lika irriterande som Colin Creevey hade varit. Harry bet sig i läppen och ångrade genast tanken när han tänkte på Colins öde vid slaget i Hogwarts.

"Vi är framme vid brottsplatsen", avbröt Harry mitt i Mikes babblande om hur hans mormors mor hade flytt från Brasilien när hennes make hotat med att knivhugga henne. Mike såg inte ens en liten bit förolämpad ut över att ha blivit avbruten, istället så började han hoppa upp och ner, ivrig som han var.

Harry drog fram trollstaven och gick över gatan med raska steg. Mike följde efter som en liten hund. Om det inte vore för att Harry var deprimerad efter att ha gjort slut med sin fru, blivit sviken av sina vänner och fått nobben av en kvinna som han tyckt om väldigt länge, så hade han nog kunnat finna Mikes beteende som någonting underhållande. Men nu var det bara störande. Harry suckade irriterat.

Det första han gjorde var att kasta en blick mot fönstret. Han var utanför en restaurang som var fylld med mugglare. Det var här som en på trolldomsministeriet hade gått in – för att bekanta sig med mugglarna – när han hade hört ett skrik utanför. En mugglare hade blivit dödad – av en trollkarl, det var tydligt.

Trolldomsministeriet hade kallat dit fler trollkarlar, och de hade raderat alla vittnens minnen av det hela, och tagit över utredningen. Det första steget var att skicka dit Harry och Mike för att se efter om mördaren var kvar på brottsplatsen – och att leta efter uppenbara ledtrådar. Tja, någon måste ju.

"Stanna här", beordrade Harry Mike. Mike nickade, och Harry började gå åt höger, åt sidan av affären.

Som väntat så var det inte särskilt vackert. En stor, grön container stod mot väggen, och runt omkring den; massor av soptunnor. Utspritt på marken låg papperspåsar, gamla matrester och cigarrettfimpar. Harry skakade på huvudet, varför var Londons invånare tvungna att göra så här?

Men det var någonting mer. I hörnet, vänster om containern, satt någonting och darrade. Harry knep ihop ögonen och granskade varelsen noggrannare. Det _såg ut _som ett barn, även om det var täckt i smuts. Varelsen hade långt, mörkt hår, och var väldigt mager. Den påminde om ett skelett.

Harry gick närmare varelsen, och hörde att den utstötte konstiga ljud. Det lät som snyftningar. Han hade fortfarande trollstaven i handen.

Varelsen tittade upp, och då insåg Harry att det faktiskt var ett barn. En flicka, som såg ut att vara elva år. Hon hade långt, mörkbrunt, otvättat hår som hängde i stripor framför hennes fyrkantiga ansikte. Men trots att det var fyrkantigt så var det otroligt magert. Det såg ut som att hon inte hade ätit något på flera dagar. Hennes ögon var ljust gråa, nästan vita i färg.

"Gå… härifrån!", morrade hon.

Harry ryckte till. Han försökte intala sig själv att det var ett litet, oskyldigt barn – men det såg inte ut som att den här lilla flickan hade upplevt och gjort trevliga saker i sitt liv.

"Mitt namn är Harry, Harry Potter", förklarade han. "Jag jobbar för… öhm… polisen." Han ville inte riskera något ifall flickan var en mugglare. "Jag vill hjälpa dig. Var är dina föräldrar?"

_Det _var helt fel fråga att ställa. Flickan gav honom en ilsken blick, sedan så kände Harry hur smärta sköt igenom hans kropp. Han skrek och föll ner på knä. Det brann överallt, på honom, i honom, runt omkring honom. Harry kunde känna hur elden sakta åt upp hans fingrar, hans nästipp, hans tunga, hans tår…

Plötsligt så brann det inte längre. Smärtan var borta, som om den aldrig hade existerat. Flickan snyftade högljutt.

"Gå inte nära mig", skrek hon när Harry försökte ta ett steg närmare henne. "Du blir bara skadad… precis som…" Hon avslutade inte meningen, hon skrek bara högt och fortsatte gråta.

"Mr Potter…"

Harry gnisslade sina tänder.

"Mike", sa han irriterat. "Jag sa till dig att stanna där – det spelar ingen roll vad som händer med mig, du ska följa mina order."

Mike svarade inte, men Harry hörde att han lämnade platsen. Han tog ett djupt andetag, sedan så tog han fler steg framåt, och satte sig ner bredvid flickan. Hon stirrade på honom, hennes blick var fylld med rädsla.

En pil träffade Harry mitt i hjärtat. Han skrek till. Det var en brinnande pil. Elden spred sig runt hans hjärta och åt upp hans inälvor. Harry vrålade och slog knytnäven hårt i marken. Han la sig ner på mage och skrek hysteriskt. Elden vägrade försvinna, den spred sig bara. Hans hals brann nu också, och hans luftvägar blockerades av röken. Han hostade obehärskat medan röken kvävde honom. I bakgrunden kunde han höra hur flickans snyftningar blev högre och högre.

Och så var elden borta igen, som om Harry bara hade inbillat sig den. Han kände hur Godric Gryffindor började tyna bort och ersättas av rädsla. Han försökte vara resonabel och vände sig om till flickan igen.

"Kan du vara så snäll och sluta med det där?", frågade Harry, i ett försök att låta vänlig. "Jag är en trollkarl, precis som dig. Jag jobbar för Trolldomsministeriet, du vet vilka vi är, inte sant? Jag och Mike ska hjälpa dig att hitta hem."

Flickans sorgsna ögon mötte Harrys igen. Hon viskade ett svar så tyst att bara Harry kunde höra.

"Jag har inget hem. Inte längre."

Hon snyftade till och torkade tårarna igen. Harry såg att hon hade på sig en väldigt sliten, kortärmad tröja. Han tog av sig sin jacka och räckte den till henne. Till hans förvåning så protesterade hon inte, utan hon tog på sig den.

"Så", sa Harry, och försökte le mot flickan som nyss hade använt sin magiska kraft till att tortera honom. "Varför har du inget hem längre?"

Hon slöt ögonen innan hon började berätta.

"Mörkrets Herre ville ha en arvinge. Min mamma tvingades att föda mig. Men jag var en flicka, så jag dög inte för honom. Så min mamma flydde tillsammans med mig. Vi bodde tillsammans, och gömde oss från honom, tills…"

Hon stirrade ner på marken. Harry satt och väntade på att hon skulle hitta rösten igen.

"Tills… t-tills Dödsätarna hittade oss. Hon gömde mig i källaren och låste dörren, sedan så hörde jag henne… dö."

Harry gapade, och var osäker på vad han skulle säga. Voldemort hade velat ha en arvinge, och flickans mor hade… _tvingats att föda henne_. Harry äcklades av det. Sedan så hade det blivit en flicka, så hon hade inte dugt för Voldemort. Så de hade tvingats fly, tills han skickat Dödsätarna på hennes mamma. Han hade inte behövt göra det, flickans mamma kunde inte göra någonting mot honom. Men han hade gjort det ändå. Harry knöt nävarna och kände hur ilskan sköljde över honom.

"Jag vet inte varför de inte letade efter mig", fortsatte flickan. "Men… men när jag såg min mamma så kunde jag inte begrava henne." Flickans ögon tårades ännu en gång. "Jag lämnade huset, och sprang ut på gatan…"

Hon tystnade, och Harry gissade hur bra det hade gått för henne att leva själv.

"Jag kan göra saker", viskade flickan. "Även fast jag inte har en trollstav… jag kan skada folk, jag kan tvinga djur att göra saker, jag kan flytta saker med tanken…"

Sedan så tystnade hon igen. Harry kliade sig själv i nacken medan han tänkte. Om han skickade in flickan så skulle hon bli inlåst på Sankt Mungos för all framtid eftersom att hon hade begått ett mord. Men tänk om det hade varit i självförsvar? Tänk om hon inte hade menat det?

"Jag och Mike får ta dig till Trolldomsministeriet", sa Harry kort. "Och så får vi förhöra dig på mitt kontor. Vad heter du, föressten?"

Flickan såg inte särskilt lycklig ut över att få gå till Trolldomsministeriet, men hon svarade på frågan.

"Kasserandra", viskade hon. "Min mamma sa att ett vackert och unikt förnamn skulle få folk att minnas mig lättare." Hon rodnade, men Harry märkte en liten bit av stolthet i hennes röst. Han förstod det, "Kasserandra" var ett väldigt vackert namn.

"Okej, Kasserandra", sa Harry och försökte le. "Följ med mig nu." Han räckte fram handen, som för att visa att han inte menade henne något illa.

Kasserandra stirrade på hans hand ett tag. Sedan, motvilligt, så tog hon Harrys hand, och han hjälpte henne att resa sig upp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tack så jättemycket för alla reviews. :D Vill påpeka en sak till den som tyckte att det var synd att Harry gillade Hannah – jag är också ett Harry/Ginny fan. :P Men… Om jag bara hade valt mina favoritpar så hade det varit flera problem. Delvis för att jag är ett Draco/Hermione och Ron/Narcissa fan och det hade inte passat in i den här berättelsen. Dessutom så hade det inneburit att Harry skulle vara lycklig och det vill jag inte att han ska vara än. Mwahaha. Tänk på det som ett spel. Han måste besegra alla bossar innan han vinner. Och det finns ju faktiskt fortfarande en chans att han blir tillsammans med Ginny igen. Jag har faktiskt inte bestämt exakt hur hela berättelsen ska gå så lite vad som helst kan hända nu. Yes, jag gillar Ron/Narcissa, jag vet att det är skumt. Men… om han reste i tiden eller något då? Hehe. Aja, vi tar upp det senare. Nu ska ni få läsa kapitel 6!**

**Kolla gärna min poll som jag har på min sida btw:$**

**Och jag har använt ordet "kontor" så mycket i det här kapitlet att jag börjar fundera på om det verkligen heter kontor. Det svenska ordet för "office" är väl kontor? Hehe…**

Harry stängde in Kasserandra på sitt kontor och bad Mike att vakta dörren. Han gick fram och tillbaka utanför sitt rum och funderade på hur han skulle lösa den här röran. Han tänkte på hela historien igen.

En flicka som skulle ha gått på Hogwarts blev hemlös efter att ett gäng dödsätare dödat hennes mamma. Hon är troligtvis Voldemorts dotter – om hon skulle ha varit hans "arvinge" så var han väl antagligen pappan. För överlevnad så hade hon lyckats lära sig att använda någon form av magi utan ett trollspö – och ingen fin form av magi var det direkt. Hon hade förmodligen dödat mugglaren som varit utanför affären. Harry ville inte ens tänka på varför hon skulle ha behövt göra det.

Om han lämnade in henne och sa: "här har ni mördaren", så skulle flickan bli inspärrad på Sankt Mungos resten av sitt liv. Trollkarlsvärlden hade blivit ett bättre ställe efter att Kingsley Shacklebolt tagit över, men den var förstås inte perfekt.

Harry vände sig om till Mike.

"Fråga henne om hon dödade mannen", sa han bestämt. "Och om hon erkänner, fråga henne _varför_. Om det var en olycka, om han försökte… ge sig på henne, eller hur fallet var."

Mike nickade ivrigt och gick in till Harrys kontor igen. Harry förstod inte hur Mike kunde tycka att det hela var så spännande. Situationen var faktiskt väldigt allvarlig.

Harrys tankar avbröts av en röst som ropade: "Hej Harry!"

Harry bet sig i läppen, men vände sig om och klistrade på sig ett leende när han såg sin gamla vän. "Hej Ron", sa han i ett försök att låta entusiastisk. Ron, som inte var särskilt bra på att tolka folks känslor, märkte förstås ingenting. Istället så började han prata på. Han och Hermione hade blivit tillsammans igen – Harry flinade när han hörde det – men hon ville inte ta förlovningsringen tillbaka, Ron hade blivit arg och undrat varför, och nu hade de gjort slut igen. Harry suckade.

"Men hur är de-", började Ron, men han blev tvärt avbruten av Mike, som tydligen var klar med att förhöra Kasserandra.

"Hon erkände sig skyldig", berättade Mike. "Personen i fråga hade försökt våldföra sig på henne, och hon försökte försvara sig och då gick det gick lite fel."

Harry antog att Mike inte sa namnen på grund av Rons närvaro. Dessutom så såg Ron plötsligt väldigt nyfiken ut.

"Utreder ni mordet på den där mugglaren?", frågade Ron intresserat.

"Nej", ljög Harry hastigt. "Bara ett litet vanligt bråk, inget allvarligt alls." Ron såg lite skeptisk ut. "Har du en uggla?" lade Harry till.

"Självklart", sa Ron och ryckte på axlarna. Harry log.

"Jag behöver skicka ett brev till Professor McGonagall", förklarade Harry för Ron. Ron nickade. "Så vart är ugglan? I ditt kontor? Du får leda mig dit. Mike, du vaktar du-vet-vem medan jag är borta."

På vägen till Rons kontor så försökte Harry hålla en konversation igång så att han inte skulle lägga näsan i blöt om hela Kasserandra-situationen. Han ville _egentligen _lita på Ron, berätta för honom vad problemet var, men Harry kände fortfarande som ett stort gap mellan dem. Deras vänskap var inte riktigt densamma efter det som hade hänt mellan honom och Ginny. Förståeligt, eftersom att Ginny var Rons syster. Familjen gick framför kompisarna.

Harrys försök att avleda Ron var inte särskilt imponerade. Han försökte prata om vädret, och Ron nickade åt det han sa – sedan började han prata om Hermione igen. Hur irriterad han var över att hon hade lämnat honom igen, och så vidare. Harry gjorde precis som Ron – och nickade åt allt han sa. Så länge som Ron pratade på och inte la sig i det som Harry nu planerade att göra, så var det lugnt för honom.

Ron hade satt upp en stor Chudley Cannons-affisch på sitt kontor. Kontoret i övrigt var inte särskilt ordentligt, men han hade i alla fall lyckats ha alla papper i ordning. Fast överallt hade han klistrat små lappar där det stod påminnelser om saker han måste göra. Harry lyckades tjuvkolla på några av dem och alla involverade förstås att köpa saker eller göra saker till Hermione. Harry småskrattade lite för sig själv.

Harry satte sig ner på Rons stol och började skriva ett brev till McGonagall, medan Ron fortsatte att prata på om hur orättvis Hermione varit mot honom.

_Professor McGonagall,_

_Jag har stött på en liten situation på jobbet. Jag och en yngre som skulle se hur jobbet som auror var har hittat en hemlös flicka som är en häxa. Hon hölls gömd från allmänheten som jag har förstått det, och det kan vara därför som hon inte fick en inbjudan till Hogwarts Skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom. Ni skulle göra mig en väldigt stor tjänst om ni kunde placera henne på Hogwarts. Hon är väldigt vänlig och söt, hennes namn är Kasserandra, det bästa vore att placera henne i första årskursen så att hon kan lära sig magi i rätt takt. Jag tror att hon är ungefär elva år, om inte så är hon snäppet äldre, så det fungerar säkert bra. Hon har lite problem ibland med att kontrollera sina känslor, och hon har lärt sig att använda magi utan ett trollspö, så håll ett öga på henne. Jag skulle också uppskatta om ni kunde följa med henne till Diagongränden, jag skulle väldigt gärna vilja göra det men jag måste jobba._

_Om ni kan få in henne på skolan utan problem så kommer jag på besök med henne senare idag när mitt skift är slut._

_Med vänliga hälsningar, _

_Mr Harry Potter_

Harry lade märke till att Ron plötsligt var väldigt tyst. Harry gav brevet till ugglan och gjorde en grimas åt Rons håll.

"Varför allt hemlighetsmakeri?" undrade Ron. Harry suckade.

"Jag är i en rätt så allvarlig situation just nu", svarade Harry skyndsamt. "Jag är ledsen, men det är mellan mig och min… lärling. Mike. Men jag tycker att du borde be om ursäkt till Hermione."

Ron såg förolämpad ut, och öppnade munnen för att säga något, men Harry hejdade honom.

"Ja, det var inte särskilt bra av henne att bli tillsammans igen och säga att förlovningen inte gäller men kan du egentligen beskylla henne för det? Om ni ska göra slut av så små anledningar hela tiden så kanske ni inte borde förlova er. Du borde be om ursäkt, sedan vänta åtminstone fem veckor – och undvika bråk under de veckorna – innan du ber henne att gifta sig med dig igen. Det är upp till dig, men det är vad jag skulle ha gjort. Jag vet att mina förhållanden inte slutat som bäst men jag har i alla fall varit förlovad två gånger."

Det blev en pinsam tystnad. Harry slog händerna för munnen när han insåg vad han hade sagt. Han hade varit förlovad med Ginny när de hade gjort slut… _men de berättade det aldrig för Ron. _Harry kom ihåg att de hade planerat hur de skulle berätta det för honom, men sedan så hade Harrys avundsjuka brutit förlovningen så de hade inte behövt berätta någonting. Harry svor.

"Var du och Ginny… förlovade?", sa Ron tveksamt.

Det blev en lång paus, och Harry bet sig själv i tungan. Han kunde inte hitta något bra att säga.

"Jag har inte tid med det här", sa Harry till sist och lämnade Rons kontor. Ron följde inte efter honom. Han stod bara kvar, tydligen fortfarande i chock.

Harry började känna hur stressen bubblade upp inom honom. Han hade mycket att göra nu. Han måste hitta någon form av dusch så att Kasserandra kunde tvätta sig, han förstod att hon inte skulle vilja träffa sin framtida rektor utan att ha duschat först. Första intrycket och sådant. Och så måste hon få nya kläder också, men de hade inte tid att springa runt med henne på Diagongränden. Han kunde skicka Mike dit och be honom att köpa de första bra kläderna han fick syn på. Bara två eller tre vanliga tröjor och byxor var allt som hon skulle behöva – hon skulle ju få gå med Professor McGonagall och köpa skoluniform och nödvändigt material.

Medan han gick igenom planen i huvudet så krockade han nästan med sin chef, Bree Connweller.

Hon stirrade förvånat på honom. "Mr Potter", sa hon. "Vad är det som är så bråttom? Lyckades du fånga mördaren?"

Harry blinkade till. Mrs Connweller var den sista personen han behövde ha en konversation med nu.

"Jag hade ett samtal med mr Weasley, och han vägrade se reson", sa Harry sakta. Det var ju inte helt och hållet en lögn. "Jag hittade inga bevis på brottsplatsen", lade han till. En skär lögn, men mrs Connweller verkade inte lägga märke till det.

"Okej", sa mrs Connweller och såg besviken ut. "Så vi har en mördare på fri fot."

Harry kände sig lite skyldig. Han var trots allt en auror, han kunde hamna i mycket trubbel om de fick reda på att han faktiskt hade hittat "mördaren", och att han inte tänkte ge henne något större straff för det.

"Jag ska fortsätta utredningen", ljög Harry och lämnade mrs Connweller. Han hörde att hon ropade hejdå, lycka till och så vidare till honom men han sa ingenting tillbaka.


	7. Author's Note

**Min morsa kidnappade min dator och tog bort alla filer så... yay.**

**Alltså förlorade jag alla framtida kapitel till mina berättelser. Så jag sätter Mary Black-serien och C'est la vie på paus för tillfället. Min inspiration dog tillsammans med alla dokument. Jag försöker skriva på Disturbing och ska kanske skriva en Sailor Moon-fanfic under tiden.**

**Tack**

**Kasseraandra"**

**Crescent Beam Shower**


End file.
